


Sugarhigh

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/F, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She was so hot for her tonight that the unspoken rule of leaving no marks went ignored.





	Sugarhigh

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Who was your first?”

“My first what?”

“Oh hell, I don't know,” CJ chugged her can of Coke. “Your first everything.”

“Jed.”

“Shut up…he was not! Really?”

“Mmm hmm.” Abbey nodded.

“No, he…really?”

“Yes.”

“Abbey!”

“Yes, Claudia Jean.”

“Was he really? He’s been the only one? Oh my God.”

The First Lady burst into laughter. “I had you for a minute. You know I did, admit it.”

“I didn’t believe you.” CJ crossed her arms, feigning anger. Abbey just laughed and kissed her lips.

“Here baby, have a Twizzler.”

Candy and candy wrappers surrounded the women. It was Halloween and three elementary schools came to the White House to trick or treat. All the staffers were encouraged to dress up…some went all out. CJ Cregg raised eyebrows as well as blood pressure when she stripped off her coat in the Senior Staff meeting to reveal a charcoal grey cat suit, knee-high kitten heel boots, and a tail. Abbey watched all day with a mixture of jealousy and keen interest as CJ fought to protect her tail in more ways than one. The kids thought it was a great costume.

CJ looked at Abbey as she sucked on Smarties. Unable to resist, she pressed her lips on the First Lady’s. Abbey smiled, sliding her tongue into CJ’s mouth. They swirled the candy between their mouths until it melted.

“Damn,” CJ fanned herself when they pulled apart. “Do that again.”

“Hold out your tongue…I'm getting ready to blow your mind.”

CJ did what she asked, crossing her eyes as Abbey dropped pop rocks on her tongue. Then she caressed her face before they French kissed. It was a magnificent feeling, candy popping on their tongues and in their cheeks. Deep, wet sensual kisses that left both women breathless but wanting. Abbey pulled away, sliding across the couch and leaning on the arm. She called CJ with her finger.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty.”

CJ’s smile was both sexy and feral as she moved across the couch too. She straddled Abbey, her arms moving around the First Lady’s neck. Her tongue slid slowly up Abbey’s warm cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat and she gripped CJ’s hips tighter when she did it again. Then the Press Secretary lifted her tee shirt over her head.

“A push-up bra?” Abbey raised an eyebrow while toying with the straps. “I love my itty bitties…don’t change a thing woman.”

“It worked well with the cat suit.” CJ replied.

“Well, I don’t need it.”

Her fingers were quick to unhook it and toss it aside. Finally, she had what she really wanted. Perfect for sucking, nibbling, and licking; CJ’s breasts were sweeter than any candy Abbey could buy. They fit perfectly into Abbey’s hungry mouth. She was so hot for her tonight that the unspoken rule of leaving no marks went ignored.

“Mmm, Abbey…” CJ ran her fingers through her thick brown hair while Abbey devoured her. They wanted each other so much…it had been nearly a month since they had been together.

“Wait, wait…” CJ pulled back. She didn’t want to but had to regain some control.

“I'm not in the mood for waiting.”

Abbey had a solid grip on her hips but the younger woman was slippery. Within moments, she was out of Abbey’s grasp and off the couch.

“I love fun and games, but not tonight.” The First Lady said. “Come back here.”

“Do you want me?” CJ’s hands sat on her hips. Her breasts, flushed from heavy petting, poked out and drove her lover mad.

“Take off the rest of your clothes. I want you naked, Claudia Jean.”

“And what do you plan to do then?”

CJ paced around as if she gave a damn about the answer. It took all she could muster to keep a straight face; Abbey was ready to jump out of her skin.

“I'm going to make you come until you fall over in exhaustion. Shout my name until you're hoarse.”

“Lofty goals, ma'am.”

“I’m a Radcliffe girl; we’re overachievers.” Abbey stood up from the couch. She pulled CJ to her, yanking her shorts and panties down in one fluid move. Her touch was never rough, unless they both wanted it to be. The Press Secretary pushed the clothes off her feet as Abbey went down on her knees.

“Abbey…” CJ whispered.

“Shh.” She moved her lover’s legs open. Taking gentle hold of her ass, Abbey held her close and inhaled her want. CJ shivered as Abbey’s nose teased the reddish brown curls between her thighs. Her lips kissed them before moving lower and tasting CJ’s skin. It was warm, wet, and tasted of honey.

“Abbey.” Her voice was more insistent. CJ thrust herself forward but Abbey did not take the bait.

Her lips and tongue began gently to lap CJ’s sweet nectar. She didn’t touch her where they both desired…Abbey liked to prolong the hunt before the takedown. Soon though she couldn’t help herself, she needed more. Her teeth needed to nip; her fingers to explore. CJ cried out, grabbing her shoulder as she struggled to maintain balance. Her clit was on fire, aching for release from the torture. CJ moved one hand over her breast. The other ran through Abbey’s hair. She hoped to move her closer to it but the First Lady stayed where she was.

“Abbey…dear love…please. Oh my God.”

_That’s it_ , Abbey thought, moving closer but still holding back. _Beg, beg sweet thing, it drives me out of my mind_. As if she could sense it, CJ gave her what she needed.

“Please, please…I need you to touch me. Taste me, oh God, make me come. Please.”

Abbey was relentless in her quest. Tasting, stroking, and thrusting until CJ let go and just screamed. One of Abbey’s fingers, slick with her wetness, slid into CJ’s ass, and it was over. She shuddered hard, whimpering as her orgasm shocked her system like volts of electricity. Her knees buckled; CJ fell on the plush carpet with an unceremonious thud. Abbey rained gentle kisses all over her as she pulled CJ into her arms.

“You taste so damn good.” She whispered. “I think I'm addicted to you.”

CJ was a little speechless. She clawed at Abbey’s clothes, blue jeans and a Calvin Klein v-neck sweater. She was not in the mood for words; she wanted to fuck. Right there on the living room floor was just fine. The First Lady did not object to the location. Soon they were both naked, bodies creating delicious friction that made them both moan. CJ wanted to kiss, bite, and grind…she wanted to give as good as she got. She wanted to stroke and squeeze until Abbey could only whine her name.

“Claudia Jean!”

CJ wanted to coat her lips with Abbey’s salty sweetness. She wanted it to slide down her throat like expensive champagne. She loved the way Abbey writhed, drove into her harder and deeper until her nails dug into the carpet. CJ watched her back arch; her head twist back and forth, and thought her the most beautiful woman on Earth. To know she could satisfy her was a head rush indeed.

“Mmm, perfect.” Abbey said when she could speak again. She held CJ’s body close, enjoying the warmth they always shared.

“I don’t know about that.” CJ replied.

“I do.”

She looked at Abbey and smiled when she stroked her face.

“You are so damned pretty.” Abbey whispered.

“Whatever.” CJ rolled her eyes.

“Stop that. My God, you really don’t know, do you?”

“I know I need to get up from this floor.”

CJ stood and helped Abbey up. She started cleaning up the mess of clothes and candy wrappers, acting as if doing this naked was completely normal. Abbey took the clothes CJ handed her as she watched the Press Secretary redress.

“You should probably take a shower before you go.”

She did not look at Abbey while heading to her kitchen. The First Lady reached for her but she was too far away. The distance was physical as well as mental…Abbey shivered from the sudden cold breeze between them.

“Claudia Jean…”

“I’ll make coffee.” She said, not turning back.

“OK.”

She went back into the bedroom and then the bathroom. Abbey took a quick shower, trying not to think about leaving. She hated that she and CJ couldn’t spend more nights together. She hated that sometimes it felt as if they were doing something dirty and wrong. Well, it was wrong, but there was nothing dirty about it. There was guilt too; CJ did not deserve to be anyone’s sometime thing. But she loved her so much Abbey literally felt sick when she thought about ending it.

“Do you want a cup of coffee?” CJ asked.

They were in the kitchen together now. Abbey leaned on the counter watching CJ speed around like Bobbie Markowe after her weekend away from Stepford.

“No. I guess I should just go.”

“Alright. Goodnight.”

Against her better judgment, Abbey pulled CJ into her arms. For a moment, the Press Secretary stiffened but then held on tight.

“Tonight was wonderful.” she whispered in her ear.

“Yeah.” CJ kissed her cheek.

They parted ways; CJ did not walk her to the door. Instead, she lit a cigarette, added two more Sugarcubes to her coffee, and went out to the couch. For a while, she played with her cell phone, finally picking a contact from her address book. After a few rings, CJ heard the voice.

“Hey there.”

“I'm high on Smarties, Twizzlers, and pop rocks. I'm also drinking a pretty big cup of coffee.”

“Wow, you are a busy girl tonight. Not planning on sleeping?” he chuckled.

“Did I wake you?” she asked.

“You should know better than that.”

“Yeah. Do you mind talking to me?”

“Never. Did you have a happy Halloween?”

“I had a few tricks, and a lot of treats…I think it was alright.”

“Good; and two thumbs up on the costume.”

“I didn’t think you noticed.” CJ said.

“Oh I noticed, and I didn’t even need all four of my eyes. Now talk to me Claudia Jean.”

***


End file.
